Lelouch's Greed
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch accepts one of Filthy Rich's greedy offers.


Notes: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was walking around the city, resisting her temptation to pull pranks on the citizens of the city. A building was being made to protect animals that didn't have anywhere else to live. It was C. C.'s idea so Lelouch pretended to care.

Lelouch walked into Suzaku Kururugi's house. Suzaku said, "Hi Lelouch. How can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to a important party and I got the job of ordering and picking up the cakes. I need you to have fifty of your nicest cakes made by tomorrow."

Suzaku asked, "Are you serious?"

Lelouch said, "Yes." Suzaku resisted the urge to pass out.

Lelouch asked, "Is he okay?'

Suzaku said, "Yes. I pass out all the time. I'll try as hard as possible to get those cakes ready by tomorrow. Are you sure you have enough money?"

Lelouch said, "Oh don't worry. My only job is to pick up the cakes. You will take care of the bill. The party is taking place at your house."

Suzaku sighed and replied, "Okay." Suzaku went to his kitchen and started whining about having to do so much work.

Lelouch started walking home, but the human Filthy Rich had a sneaky scheme he wanted to try out. Filthy Rich walked up to Lelouch and said, "Excuse me."

Lelouch asked, "Can I help you?"

Filthy Rich said "Indeed you can. I need your help."

Lelouch asked, "Doesn't everybody?"

Filthy Rich said, "I'm trying to put a spa in the day care, but the area I want to use is being used for some animals."

Lelouch said, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Filthy Rich said, "I want you to use your chaos to ruin the event. Turn the animals into savages or something."

Lelouch asked, "Why should I help you?"

Filthy Rich said, "I'll share the spa profits with you."

Lelouch said, "But this event is important for C. C. and the others."

Filthy Rich said, "Come on Mr. De Lancie."

Lelouch said, "My name's Lelouch. How gullible are you?"

Filthy Rich said, "My daughter says that I rank very high in the gullible category, but that's not something I want to talk about." Filthy Rich sighed and said, "Well, it's up to decide what to do. I'm sure you'll make the good decision. Don't let me down."

Lelouch wasn't sure what to do. After he got home she sat around thinking about what he should do. She said, "I need to relax I'll relax in my hot tub. Oh right. I don't have one, but if I helped the rich dude I could get a hot tub. I could probably even get a hot tub time machine. In fact I could get just about anything I want. Sorry C. C., but I've got a event to ruin. Ha, ha."

The next day Lelouch picked up the cakes. He used his power to make the cakes taste like rocks. Despite that the cakes looked normal so he could trick ponies into eating them.

Jeremiah Gottwald said, "Thanks for getting the cakes."

Lelouch said, "Whatever orange boy."

Jeremiah asked, "Can I eat them now?"

Lelouch said, "No." Jeremiah ate some oranges.

Lelouch used his goth powers to turn the animals into savage antagonists. Lelouch said, "Go attack the ponies. Attack whoever you want except for my friends and Filthy Rich." The animals attacked the ponies.

Jeremiah said, "Savages."

Suzaku said, "We can't give the building to these animals."

Filthy Rich said, "Now I'll get my spa. Good work Lelouch."

Jeremiah said, "I can't believe that Lelouch would do this. He doesn't look like a trader."

Lelouch said, "Oh be quiet you friendship fool." Lelouch instantly felt bad for wording herself like that.

C. C. asked, "What have you done?"

Lelouch tried to look confident while saying, "Don't worry."

C. C. sternly replied, "If you don't turn the animals back to normal I'll never be your friend."

Lelouch got sad and asked, "Really? Oh come on. It took months to figure out how to do that."

Filthy Rich said, "You don't need her. Think about all the stuff you'll have."

Lelouch thought about it and replied, "It's not worth it without my friends. I've gone too far, because of your bad influence."

Filthy Rich responded, "The equestrian girls say that I rank very high in the bad infulence category, but that's another thing I want to talk about."

Lelouch angrily said, "You're a greedy jerk."

Filthy Rich defensively replied, "I'm a super nice guy."

Lelouch asked, "Oh really? Tell me about how much money you've donated."

Filthy Rich thought about it and said, "I haven't donated money since 2010, but that wasn't that long ago."

Lelouch said, "You suck." Filthy Rich shook his fist at Lelouch. Lelouch turned the animals back to normal. Lelouch used his power to make Angel Bunny attack Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich replied, "If you get this rabbit to leave me alone I'll get a different place for my spa."

Lelouch used his power to turn Angel back to normal.

Jeremiah started eating some of the cakes. However they didn't taste good so he said, "The cakes taste like rocks."

Suzaku asked, "Rocks? I'm a failure as a cook." He passed out.

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face while he said, "Sorry about that." He used his power to bring make the cakes taste good. He said "I'm sorry about everything."

C. C. said, "I hope that you learned something."

Lelouch said, "I have learned something: my friendship with you guys is more important than hot tub time machines."

Jeremiah said, "Well, that's a unique thing to learn."

The next day Filthy Rich went to Lloyd Asplund's office.

Lloyd said, "I heard about the party that you went to last night. I heard things went terrible for you." Filthy Rich growled. Lloyd asked, "How can I help you?"

Filthy Rich had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I want to use this place for a spa."

Lloyd asked, "A spa?!" Lloyd passed out.


End file.
